


Home for Dinner

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Hermione and Tonks need to get home in time for dinner.





	Home for Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
> Square Filled: Nymphadora Tonks (N1)

Tonks propped herself on the open doorway and watched as Hermione wrote furiously over a piece of parchment, her nose inching closer and closer to her desk. 

“You keep doing that and you’ll go blind,” Tonks said. 

Hermione jumped, her leg bumping into the desk. She glared at the door but her expression soon morphed into a smile. “Dora, what are you doing here?”

Tonks slipped into the office, closing the door behind her. “We promised we’d go home at a reasonable time today, remember? Teddy is expecting us.”

Hermione glanced at her wristwatch. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize how late it was.”

Tonks shrugged. “I figured. I have to go pick up some things from the grocery store. Want to come?”

Hermione stood and began putting away her paperwork. “Yes, maybe I can finally find those cookies I like.” 

* * *

“Dora, do we need some strawberry milk mix?” Hermione looked over her shoulder but Tonks was nowhere to be found. She grabbed the small tub of strawberry milk mix and placed it in her shopping basket. She walked down the aisle and found Tonks standing over the milk, looking over the selection. She had boxes of cookies in her arms and a bundle of bananas resting precariously on top.

“Dora?”

“Which one do we get? 1% or 2%?” 

Hermione took the bananas and the cookies and placed them in the basket. “2%, Dora.”

Tonks grabbed the right gallon of milk. “So, true. That’s why I have you around, Hermione.” She kissed her quickly on the cheek. She pointed to the shopping basket. “I found those cookies you wanted.”

Hermione smiled. “Thank you. I’ve been wanting some ever since Harry brought them around. He finds the best junk food.”

“It’s practically the only thing that boy eats.” Tonks wrapped her free arm over Hermione’s shoulder. 

“Speaking of Harry.” Hermione glanced at Tonks from the corner of her eye. “He wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Really?” 

They arrived at a checkout aisle and placed their items on the conveyor belt. 

“Yes. Teddy is going to be four soon.”

Tonks clapped her hands together. “My baby is getting so big! We need to start organizing for his birthday party.”

“Yeah, about that…” Hermione turned to greet the cashier and paid for their purchases. Once they were back outside she continued, “Harry wants to get Teddy a practice broom.”

Tonks stilled. “What? Really? You know, why hasn’t he gotten Teddy one before?”

Hermione shrugged. “But, he wanted to be sure you’d be okay with it.”

Tonks laughed. “That’s perfect. Teddy will love it. Besides, he’s much more coordinated than I am.”

* * *

“Did you have a good time with gran?” Hermione set Teddy down in the living room, dusting off the soot from his shoulders.

Teddy ruffled his light brown hair. It quickly morphed into a darker brown. He peered up and grinned at her. “We colored and she let me watch Barney.”

“That’s great, Teddy. Come, let’s wash up so we can have dinner.”

He took her hand and led her into the kitchen. He stood in front of the sink and waited patiently as she got ready to lift him and wash his hands. “Where’s mama?”

“I’m here, Teddy-bear.” Tonks walked in, freshly showered. “Were you good for your gran?”

Teddy nodded. “I was a good boy.”

Hermione set him down and watched as he raced around the table to his mother. He wrapped his arms around her legs.

“I missed you, mama.”

“I missed you too, Teddy. Now, let’s sit and eat and you can tell us all about your day.” She lifted him into his booster seat. Hermione set a plate of spaghetti before him. 

He banged his small hand on the table. “Can I have strawberry milk?”

“Of course, Teddy-bear.” Hermione placed a cup of freshly stirred strawberry milk before him. 

“Thank you, Mi-mi.”

Hermione smiled at him. 

Tonks squeezed Hermione’s hand and kissed her on the side of her head. “Thanks, Mi-mi,” she whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
